The Jersey Slip
by DestinChild
Summary: Danny hadn't meant to get handcuffed to Lori.  He especially hadn't meant for Steve to have to see him handcuffed to Lori.  It was really just an innocent accident.  Coda to season 2 episode 12.  Established Steve/Danny, but they haven't told anyone


First Hawaii Five-0 fic I am publishing so be kind. I accept constructive criticism. This story has mentions of a slash relationship. If that is not your thing, no harm, no foul, I hope you find what your looking for elsewhere. If this is your thing, please let me know what you think.

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, but like a lot of people, I wish I owned it all.

He thought it was temporary, this thing with Danny living in a hotel. Danny had said that he wasn't quite ready to move in with Steve permanently and being an idiot Steve believed him. He believed that after Rachel had taken Danny's heart and ripped it to shreds, twice, that maybe Danny was having commitment issues. So Steve assured Danny that he understood and that whenever Danny was ready Steve would be waiting. Danny had seemed relieved and Steve had thought that everything between them was good. That, of course, was before he and Joe knocked on the door to Danny's hotel suite.  
>"No thank you."<br>Steve let out an exasperated sigh at Danny's response. Danny knew he was coming by with Joe to pick up Danny to go to the tux fitting.  
>"Come on we're going to be late for the tux fitting. Lets go. Chin's waiting. This Saturday remember," said Steve waiting for Danny to open the door.<br>"Uhh. Hey we're busy. Come back later, please. Thanks," yelled Danny through the door.  
>That made Steve pause. Danny said, 'we're.' Why would Danny say, 'we're' thought Steve. Maybe Danny misspoke. But Danny never misspeaks. He's great with words. There was no way that Danny would have said, 'we're' if he didn't mean, 'we're.' Of course those thoughts didn't stop Steve from acting as if Danny had misspoke.<br>"I'm sorry, you're busy? I can't come back later Daniel. I'm the best man, I gotta make sure the groomsmen are in their monkey suits. Lets go. Open the door. Come on," said Steve knocking on the door a bit more to annoy Danny.  
>As the double doors opened, Steve's head snapped up. Lori and Danny were standing there staring at him.<br>"Hey," said Danny and Lori in unison.  
>Steve's heart stopped when he saw the handcuffs. Steve looked confused before a look of hurt crossed his face. The look of confusion was back as Steve finally started thinking again. How could Danny do this to him, thought Steve. Danny hadn't said anything about being unhappy. And he was sure that Danny would have said something if something made him unhappy. He wouldn't have kept quiet. And he most certainly wouldn't have turned to someone else for comfort. Especially not Lori. But although Steve's heart and half his brain was telling him this, the other half of his brain was asking if maybe this was why Danny hadn't permanently moved in with him. Maybe Danny wasn't as committed to Steve as Steve was to Danny. The thought almost floored Steve.<br>However, Danny and Lori didn't hang around as Steve was thinking. They turned and headed back into the suite. Steve followed them. He wanted an explanation as to how Danny could do this to him. And how dare Lori think that she could have Danny. Danny was Steve's. Everyone knew it, even the criminals. And hadn't Lori even asked how long they had been married? Did she always sleep with people she thought was taken? If so then Steve would have liked to have known that from the beginning so that he could have kept her away from his Danno.  
>Steve walked around the corner of the suite with a hard and determined look on his face. He wanted answers and he wanted answers now. However, before he could even say anything Lori held up her non-cuffed hand.<br>"Not what it looks like."  
>Steve watched as Danny pulled the cushions off the couch behind him and Lori.<br>"Okay," said Steve with a smirk.

He couldn't wait for her to try to explain this. There was really nothing that she could say that was gonna save her from all the possible revenge scenarios Steve was rapidly thinking up. He was thinking maybe using the shark cage again. Or maybe taking a page out of Danny's book and bungee cording her to the hood of his Silverado and driving her around the island. As Steve got a conniving smile on his face Joe spoke up.  
>"You want we can come back later," offered Joe.<br>Finally Danny turned and acknowledge that Steve and Joe were there. Danny put his hand up to stop Joe, and Steve braced himself for whatever Danny was about to say.  
>"No, its fine, listen. Uh Lori just came over to use the pool," said Danny using his non-cuffed hand to gesture to Lori, never breaking eye contact with Steve.<br>Now that Danny was looking at Steve he couldn't seem to look away.  
>"Thats all okay," said Danny hoping Steve got the message.<br>Steve looked over as Lori took over the explanation. He seemed calm and nonchalant which is never good, thought Danny.  
>"Yeah, uh, the spa services actually," said Lori avoiding making eye contact with Steve.<br>Danny pointed to Lori as he picked up the explanation again.  
>"Turns out the room comes with complimentary spa service."<br>"You know a hot stone massage," said Lori, only looking at Joe, as she waved her arm over her torso.  
>Steve didn't like that Lori seemed to be talking with her hands like Danny. It meant she was spending too much time with him. Steve figured he had to toss her in the shark cage, and maybe forget about the cage and just toss her to the sharks. Which meant he then had to find himself some man eating sharks. He's pretty sure if he explained all this to Kono and Chin that they would help him get rid of her.<br>"I'm not a spa service kind of guy myself," said Joe, gesturing the same way Lori had.  
>"You know I'm not either, right. But I didn't want it to go to waste, so I called Lori so she could use it," said Danny looking at Steve again.<br>Praying to any higher power that Steve understood.  
>"Yeah," agreed Lori.<br>Steve started frowning again which Danny took as a bad sign.  
>"And the, uh, handcuffs," asked Steve giving Lori a cold stare.<br>"Oh yeah uh Danny was showing me the Jersey slip," said Lori quickly.  
>"Yeah," muttered Danny.<br>"The Jersey slip," drawled Steve with a knowing smirk.  
>Danny had showed Steve the Jersey slip once and it was during an intimate moment that he better not have been in with Lori, thought Steve. Steve took in how Danny and Lori were immaculately dressed. And Danny was wearing a button down and Steve knew that you couldn't get out of one of those while handcuffed without ripping the shirt. That of course was another intimate moment with Danny that Steve hoped he hadn't been in with Lori.<br>"The hood rack cuff slip. Yeah all the kids are doing it back east. So, I thought I'd show her," said Danny with a grin that Joe took to mean Danny had planned on showing Lori other things, while the grin told Steve that Danny was nervous.  
>"Yeah," muttered Lori this time," and we uh lost the key somewhere. I think in the couch," trailed off Lori.<br>Danny wanted to smack her. She was not helping with the way she was trailing off with her explanations. She made it seem like they were hiding something. There was nothing to hide.  
>"The couch," repeated Steve intrigued.<br>Danny's eyes widened a bit at Steve's tone.  
>"Yeah. So I don't know maybe you wanna set up a search grid, call a canine unit," joked Danny trying to pacify Steve.<br>Lori and Joe looked at Danny like he was nuts.  
>"Yeah," said Lori with an incredulous look to Joe as she turned and began searching the couch again.<br>Steve began pulling up couch cushions and tossing them aside.  
>"Keep looking. Do me a favor would ya," said Danny exasperatingly.<br>Joe got down on his hands and knees and looked under the couch.  
>"Not here," said Steve as he tossed another cushion.<br>"Danny did you check your pockets," asked Lori pausing in the search.  
>"Of course I checked my pockets. I'm not a complete idiot," said Danny thinking about how idiotic he had been getting himself into this situation when things had been going great with Steve.<br>With Steve and his trust issues this incident could not only set them back personally, but also set Steve and Lori back professionally.  
>"See it isn't in here," said Danny as he tugged the inside of his left pocket out.<br>"Alright well why don't we check both," suggested Lori as she shoved her hand into Danny's right pocket.  
>Steve glared watching her hand enter Danny's pants, even if it was his pocket. Lori was not allowed to touch his Danno, much less shove her hands in his pants. She was shark food, thought Steve.<br>"Hey. Nope, nope," said Steve as he dropped the couch back onto the floor.  
>He couldn't look at Lori and Danny without shooting someone. Preferably the only female in the room.<br>"What's this," said Lori pulling her hand out of Danny's pocket.  
>Steve couldn't not look over. Everyone watched as Lori pulled the key out of Danny's pocket.<br>"Really," said Lori giving Danny a look.  
>Danny balked at the key. He had checked his pockets. He would swear to his mother that that key had not been in his pockets when he checked them. As he responded his voice was loud to cover his nervousness.<br>"Oh look at that!"  
>Joe gave Danny a look like he didn't believe that Danny hadn't known the key was in his pocket the whole time.<br>"Really," repeated Lori.  
>"In your pocket," said Steve with a tight smile that had Danny's heart sinking.<br>Danny really hadn't known it was in his pocket. If he had he would have removed the cuffs before he had answered the door.  
>"You would think we were making this story up," said Danny with a smile, trying again for levity as Steve rounded the table and stalked toward Lori.<br>"The whole time," asked Lori with a smile, as if they had been handcuffed for more then six minutes.  
>"Yeah you gotta," trailed off Danny.<br>"In the pocket," laughed Lori.  
>Steve took the key and un-cuffed Lori. Joe made himself comfortable on the bare couch, as if he was settling in for a show. Lori chuckled as she looked between Steve and Danny. She could tell Steve was up to something.<br>"What? Huh?" asked Danny with a nervous chuckle.  
>Lori quickly retrieved her freed wrist and moved away from Steve.<br>"Let me see that," said Steve as he took hold of Danny's wrist.  
>Danny tried not to shiver as Steve grabbed his wrist and the handcuff in a grip that was just this side of too tight.<br>"How's that," asked Steve as he tightened the cuff as much as he could around Danny's wrist.  
>"Hey! Hey, hey that hurts," complained Danny as Steve moved away.<br>"What are you doing? Huh," asked Danny keeping a close eye on Steve.  
>Steve was acting too calm for Danny's tastes.<br>"I thought you were going to show us the Jersey slip from back east? Go ahead," said Steve with a smug smile.  
>He knew Danny wouldn't be able to do it with how tight he had fastened the cuff.<br>"Do me a favor would ya, please," said Danny holding his wrist out to Steve.  
>"You know you can shot them off like they do in Afghanistan," offered Joe with a serious face.<br>Lori found that suggestion humorous.  
>"Thats funny, Joe. I like that. Can I have the key, please," asked Danny holding his hand out to Steve.<br>Steve glanced at the window and got an idea.  
>"Look at that view," said Steve as he smiled and headed toward the balcony.<br>"Oh its nice, right? They give us a nice view here. They um got an even better view in the master bedroom," said Danny only realizing his mistake in bring up the bedroom after he said it.  
>"The master bedroom? How many rooms you got," asked Steve looking between Danny and Lori.<br>"Two."  
>"Two," said Danny again, this time with Lori saying it at the same time.<br>"And the master bathroom is ridiculous," said Lori looking blissful.  
>Steve's head jerked to look at Lori when she talked about the master bathroom. Why had she been in Danny's master bathroom? Why had she been in his Danno's master bathroom screamed Steve's head. Danny just about groaned and figured he needed to sidetrack Steve.<br>"Can I have the key please," tried Danny again.  
>"When you told me you were staying at the Hilton," started Steve knowing he looked like he was getting angry, because he was.<br>He was also hurt. Danny was supposed to be staying at the Hilton till he was ready to move in with Steve. He was not staying at the Hilton so Lori could stop by to use his incredible bathroom and the spa service.  
>"This is the Alihi Suite," said Danny talking over Steve.<br>The room was quiet for a few moments. Finally Steve looked at Danny with what seemed like betrayal.  
>"How did you swing this," asked Steve looking at Lori and forcing a smile.<br>Steve knew that Danny couldn't afford this on his own. And with Lori being there with Danny when they arrived, and her knowing that the suite had two rooms, and what the master bathroom looked like, made Steve think that Danny and Lori were staying there together. And Steve was scared that they were now together and that Danny was going to throw him aside. He knew he shouldn't doubt Danny or the feelings they have shared with each other, but the evidence was not in Steve's favor.  
>"Well, like a genius I put my card in the Christmas raffle downstairs at the Tropics bar and I got lucky. Anymore questions or can I have the key, please," tried Danny again.<br>"Whoop, whoa, whoa," said Steve as he tossed the key from hand to hand and then let it drop over the balcony.  
>He looked up at Danny and held his hands up in an innocent manner. Danny just stared at him, unsurprised.<br>"Whoops," added Steve.  
>"Why would you do that," asked Danny looking at Steve.<br>Again Steve gave him an innocent look and opened his hands as if it had actually been an accident.

Later when they were all getting fitted for tuxes, Chin noticed the cuffs. He almost didn't want to know what had happened between Steve and Danny. Yet Chin couldn't help, but rib his friend so he told Danny how the cuffs wouldn't match the bridesmaids dresses. Kamekona quickly jumped on that.  
>"Show them the Jersey slip Danno," said Steve looking at Danny.<br>Danny gave him a tight smile. The tension between the two was felt by everyone in the room and Chin and Kamekona quickly guessed that it had something to do with the cuffs. Kamekona helped Danny get out of the cuffs and as they marveled at Kamekona's skill, Steve's phone rang and they had a case.

The night of the wedding, Steve invited himself up to Danny's suite. He tried to tell himself that he was just trying to spend some quality time with his Danno, but a part of him knew it was to also make sure Lori wasn't trying to do the same thing.  
>"She's not staying here Steve."<br>"What," asked Steve as he quickly closed the door to the second bedroom hoping Danny didn't realize he was snooping.  
>"Don't try to act all innocent. I know that you were snooping. Lori is not staying here. Honestly she had just come by for the spa."<br>"I know. I believe you Danno. I just didn't like that you two were handcuffed together. Or that she put her hand in your pocket. Or that she knew what your master bathroom looked like and I didn't."  
>"Come here you goof," said Danny with an affectionate smile as he held open his arms.<br>Steve strode right over and melted into Danny. His Danny, not Lori's.  
>"Why did you call her Danno? Its been bugging me."<br>"I actually called Kono first. However, she was with Malia doing the last fitting for the dresses. So she told me to call Lori. I really didn't want to, but Kono threatened me with a roundhouse kick if I didn't."  
>"Ouch," winced Steve in sympathy.<br>"Yeah. Kono said we need to make Lori feel like ohana. So I called her. And the first thing she did when she got here was check the master bathroom. Apparently its an 'experience.'"  
>"An experience?"<br>"Yeah thats what Lori said. I don't know. Its a bathroom. The tub has jets. Thats about it. Anyway she then wanted to check out where Grace would be staying, hence how she knew about there being two rooms. Thats it. All innocent stuff."  
>Steve pulled away from Danny slightly.<br>"So how do you explain you guys getting handcuffed together? I happen to know you can do the Jersey slip with both your hands cuffed. So why did she end up cuffed too?"  
>"She wanted to do it as I did it. And we couldn't both have our hands handcuffed behind our backs at the same time in case it didn't work. Which it didn't work, hence why we ended up cuffed together."<br>"Okay Danno."  
>"Okay?"<br>"Yeah. I believe you. And I trust you."  
>"Thats good. Thats always good. So your not planning on doing anything to me and Lori as payback or anything, right," asked Danny nervously as he stared up at Steve.<br>"I considered throwing Lori to sharks, but since she seems to have been an innocent bystander I won't punish her."  
>"Thats great. What about me? You made me wear the cuffs to the fitting. Wasn't that punishment enough?"<br>"Oh not nearly enough Danno," said Steve as he gripped Danny's wrists and pulled them behind Danny's back as he distracted Danny with a kiss.  
>Danny stopped kissing Steve as he felt the familiar cold bracelet of the cuffs being fastened around his wrists. Sure enough a moment later he heard the cuffs snap in place.<br>"Really Steven?"  
>"I want to see the Jersey slip again," said Steve with a lecherous grin as he guided Danny to the bedroom.<br>Once there he pushed Danny onto the bed before laying on top of him. Steve then kissed Danny so passionately that by the time he pulled away Danny was breathless and speechless.  
>"Oh and Danno. You are never to do the Jersey slip for anyone else ever again."<br>Danny just laughed as he wrapped his arms around Steve's waist, the cuffs hanging limply from one wrist.


End file.
